A travers les âges
by NeahCampbell54
Summary: A sa naissance, ses parents lui ont donné le nom de Vincent. L'année d'avant, Gilbert était né. Gilbert avait de surprenants yeux dorés tandis que Vincent avait des yeux vairons effrayants. Un œil rouge maudit. Les années sont passés et chaque anniversaire a apporté sa dose de surprises. Pourquoi ne pas faire leur récit ? Parce qu'après tout, Vincent le mérite bien !


**Pandora Hearts est la propriété de Jun Mochizuki jusqu'à preuve du contraire ! ~**

* * *

 **A travers les âges**

* * *

 **Anniversaire 0 –**

 **(Naissance)**

En ce vingt trois septembre pluvieux, des pleurs résonnent. Dehors, tout comme à l'intérieur, il fait très froid. Tellement froid que dans les rues du village, se trouve les corps de personnes décédées à cause du froid glaciaire qui règne dehors. D'habitude, il ne fait pas aussi froid, en septembre. Et personne n'y était grandement préparé, à cette vague de froid. A croire que le malheur commence déjà à arriver.

Les pleurs proviennent d'une petite maison. Dans cette maison, il y a un homme et une femme. La femme vient d'accoucher d'un enfant. Il s'agit de son second et très certainement dernier. Avoir trois enfants est déconseillés lorsqu'on n'est peu fortuné comme cette famille. Leur premier enfant est né l'année dernière, le cinq février. Et il faisait très doux. Tout le contraire d'aujourd'hui où le deuxième enfant nait dans le froid.

La mère sourit lorsque son mari lui met le nouveau né dans ses bras, bien enroulé dans un morceau de tissu. L'enfant ouvre ses yeux difficilement dévoilant des orbes bleues. Le resteront-elles ou bien prendront-elles une autre couleur ? Leur ainé, Gilbert, a les yeux dorés. De beaux yeux dorés, comme sa mère. Et il a les cheveux noirs de son père. Qu'en sera-t-il de cet enfant ?

« - Comment veux-tu l'appeler ? demande d'une voix douce le père. C'est moi qui avait choisit son prénom, à Gilbert. A toi de choisir. »

La mère regarde attentivement son enfant, à la recherche d'un prénom adéquat. Puis, son regard s'illumine lorsqu'elle trouve comment elle souhaite appeler le bébé qu'elle tient dans ses bras. Un petit sourire attendrie aux lèvres, elle murmure presque :

« - Vince. Son prénom sera Vincent. »

* * *

 **Anniversaire 1 –**

 **(1 an)**

Aujourd'hui, comme la dernière fois, il y a un mauvais temps, dehors. La petite maison est bien fermée, les volets sont rabattus et le vent s'acharne dessus, comme s'il souhaitait les faire tomber. Mais cette fois-ci, l'ambiance n'est pas au beau fixe, contrairement à l'année précédente. Il y a un enfant qui marche sur ses petites jambes à travers toute la maison, ses pas encore hésitant. Une femme s'approche d'un berceau, ses longs cheveux blonds rassemblés en queue basse. Elle se mordille la lèvre inférieur lorsqu'elle voit le deuxième enfant qui ne s'agite pas beaucoup dans son berceau. Les mains tremblantes, elle l'en sort pour le poser sur le sol, le laissant ramper par terre. Cet enfant fête aujourd'hui sa première année, mais rien ne change de d'habitude.

Le père entre dans la pièce. Il voit l'enfant nommé Vincent, croise son regard et est prit d'un affreux frissonnement qui n'est pas causé par le froid, mais par la peur et le dégoût. En un an, les yeux du bébé ont eu le temps de prendre leur véritable couleur : des yeux vairons. C'est quelque chose de rare et qui est déjà bizarre. Et quand on s'intéresse plus précisément à la couleur, c'est d'autant plus répugnant à voir. L'oeil gauche est tout à fait comme celui de son frère, d'une belle couleur dorée. Mais … l'oeil droit, c'est ça qui est effrayant. Il est rouge. Or, il est de renommé que les enfants aux yeux rouges sont mauvais, ils sont maudits et apportent le malheur.

Au début, les deux jeunes parents ont tenté de passer en travers de ce détails, d'aimer ce fils qui est leur chair, leur sang. Mais … C'est impossible. Dès le jour de sa naissance, le malheur s'est abattu sur eux, sur le village. Les enfants aux yeux rouges apportent véritablement le malheur ! Et rien que l'idée d'aider à grandir l'un de ces enfants … les répugnes. Tout ce qu'ils peuvent faire, c'est de s'occuper de cet enfant bizarre et de l'élever dans le secret. Pour l'instant, personne ne sait pour cet … être abjecte qu'ils ont créé. Ils ont dit à tout le village que leur petit Vincent avait une santé fragile et donc qu'il ne fallait pas le voir. Pour l'instant, ça passe. Ils doivent cacher cet œil rouge maudit du regard de tous.

Est-ce que la naissance d'un enfant maudit … mérite-t-elle d'être célébrée ? La réponse est non. Certaine pas. Ce serait souhaiter la bienvenue au diable !

* * *

 **Anniversaire 2 –**

 **(2 ans)**

« - Maman ? hésite une petite voix. »

La mère de famille se détourne de la table sur laquelle elle prépare le repas du soir. Elle sourit à son fils ainé, s'agenouillant devant lui afin d'être à sa hauteur. Elle lui prend doucement les épaules, lui sourit chaleureusement, alors qu'elle demande de sa voix la plus douce :

« - Qu'y a-t-il, Gilbert ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire « rôti » ?

\- Rôti ? répète la jeune mère, surprise d'une telle question. Pourquoi demandes-tu cela ?

\- Parce que les autres disent que Vincent est rôti. »

L'adulte écarquille ses yeux. Il y a quelques mois, le village a découvert pour ce qu'est Vincent : une abberation. Depuis, beaucoup ne cessent de le malmener, de tout le temps dire qu'il est maudit. Elle et son mari ont commit l'erreur de laisser errer le bambin dans les rues. Mais maintenant, elle ne le laisse plus sortir. S'il ne sort pas … tout devrait bien se passer, n'est-ce pas ? Au bout de deux ans, ce dégoût qu'elle ressent à l'égard de sa chair et de son sang ne cessent d'augmenter. Son mari ne veut même plus s'approcher de son second fils. Même s'ils l'avaient voulu, ils n'auraient pas fait de troisième fils, de peur de donner la vie à un nouvel enfant aux iris écarlates.

La malchance semble s'enchainer, c'est effrayant.

Mais leur enfant n'a que deux ans, ils ne peuvent l'abandonner. Peut-être auraient-ils mieux fait de le tuer à la naissance ? Ainsi, le minimum d'affection qu'ils ressentent pour cette aberration, cette culpabilité qui vit en eux, auraient été des moindres.

Vincent entre à cet instant dans la pièce, une main fermement appuyé contre le mur pour s'empêcher de tomber – il ne marche que depuis un mois. Il hésite, ne sait pas s'il doit parler ou non. Bien qu'il n'ait que deux ans, il a vite comprit que ses parents n'aimaient pas spécialement sa présence. Son père refuse de l'approcher et sa mère évite un maximum de la toucher. Au moins, elle fait encore l'effort de lui parler.

« - Vincent, approche, lui ordonne sa mère, la voix un peu tremblante. »

L'enfant s'exécute, s'avançant précautionneusement, jusqu'à arriver devant elle. Puis, sans avertissement, elle serre ses deux enfants dans ses bras, les épaules tremblantes, alors que des larmes coulent de ses yeux.

« - Tout va bien se passer, vous verrez. Oui, tout va bien … »

C'est ce qu'elle murmure. Gilbert serre dans sa main le bras de sa mère, en signe de réconfort, tandis que son cadet ne sait comment réagir face à ce contact inconnu.

Un câlin … C'est bien, comme cadeau d'anniversaire, non ?

* * *

 **Anniversaire 3 –**

 **(3 ans)**

De petites silhouettes s'approchent de la maison, la plus grande soutenant l'autre, plus petite. On reconnaît aisément celles de deux très jeunes enfants. Le plus grand ouvre la porte de la maison, la refermant derrière eux. Difficilement, ils vont jusqu'à la cuisine. Lorsqu'ils entrent dans la pièce, Gilbert, que l'on reconnaît facilement grâce à ses cheveux noirs ondulés, ses envoûtants yeux dorés ainsi que son air déterminé et protecteur, dit à la femme de la maison :

« - Mère, Vince est blessé ! »

La femme se tourne sans précipitation vers ses enfants. Son visage exprime un dégoût pur et simple lorsqu'elle pose ses yeux dorés sur son plus jeune enfant. Cette _aberration_.

« - Et alors ? crache-t-elle. Il finira par guérir. »

Depuis quelques mois, c'est devenue une scène familière. Vincent est blessé, alors Gilbert l'aide à rentrer jusqu'à la maison, vient voir leur génitrice qui le remballe avant de retourner à ses affaires. En tant que grand frère, Gilbert sait qu'il est de son devoir de protéger son petit frère, envers et contre tous. Les gens pauvres comme eux n'ont aucune raison de vivre, alors … avoir Vincent qui a besoin de lui, cela le réjouit. Même si il souffre.

L'enfant aux cheveux noirs aide son cadet jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent la chambre. Il dit à son frère qu'il revient, qu'il va chercher de l'eau à la cuisine pour nettoyer ses blessures avant qu'elles ne s'infectent. Lorsqu'il revient dans la cuisine, il remarque que leur mère s'est assise sur une chaise. Elle semble fatiguée. Timidement, il s'approche d'elle. Il se triture les doigts avant d'oser demander :

« - Mère … Pourquoi Vincent a un œil rouge ?

\- Parce qu'il est maudit, répond-elle durement.

\- Pourquoi les autres n'arrêtent pas de le malmener ?

\- Parce qu'il est maudit. »

 _Parce qu'il est maudit._

C'est comme si c'était la réponse a tout. Qui a décidé que les enfants aux yeux rouges sont maudits ? Parce qu'il y en a si peu ? Pourtant, Vincent n'a jamais rien fait de mal … Qu'a-t-il pu faire, pour mériter un tel traitement, si ce n'est que naitre avec un œil rouge ? Il l'ignore. Pour lui, en tout cas, son petit frère n'est en rien coupable. Il n'a jamais demandé cet œil rouge.

Gilbert décide d'aller prendre de l'eau et un chiffon. Puis il retourne dans la chambre qu'il partage avec son petit frère. Avec des gestes doux, il nettoie ses plaies, lui promettant de toujours rester à ses côtés et de toujours le protéger, quoi qu'il arrive.

Parce que c'est ça, être frère, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

 **Anniversaire 4 –**

 **(4 ans)**

Il fait nuit noire.

La main qui enserre avec force leurs poignets tout en les tirant telle des griffes acérées est douloureuse. Cela fait un moment que les deux enfants ont cessé de protester face à l'étrange comportement de leur mère. Ils ont même arrêté de poser des questions sur l'endroit où ils se rendent. Il fait tellement sombre … C'est effrayant.

Vincent frémit alors qu'il regarde partout autour de lui. Il ne peut rien discerner de ce qu'il se passe autour de lui. La salle source de lumière, c'est la lampe que tient leur père qui les accompagne. Que va-t-il advenir d'eux, à présent ?

Une petite source de lumière se fait voir, au loin.

Ils sont emmenés vers là-bas. Plus ils se rapprochent, plus ils peuvent voir la silhouette d'un homme. Ils arrivent devant lui.

« - Comme promis, nous vous les avons emmenés, déclare leur mère d'une voix froide.

\- Montrez-les moi. »

Sans douceur, la mère des deux frères projettent d'un geste du bras sec ses deux enfants qui tombent au sol sous la force, lâchant des exclamations douloureuses.

« - Lequel est maudit ? demande l'homme. »

La femme désigne Vincent. L'homme se penche vers lui, approchant sa lanterne de son visage. Il écarte d'une main les mèches de cheveux qui empêchent la vision de l'oeil droit, révélant un œil rouge sang. L'étrange homme se relève et sort de ses vêtements, une épaisse liasse de billet.

« - Exactement comme vous me l'avez décrit. Je les prends. Ils attireront beaucoup de spectateur. Les nobles paient cher pour voir ne serait-ce qu'une seconde un enfant maudit. »

Pour son quatrième anniversaire, Vincent a été vendu avec son frère à un cirque ambulant.

* * *

 **Anniversaire 5 –**

 **(5 ans)**

Il fait froid, tellement froid. Les nuages recouvrent tellement le ciel qu'on pourrait croire que la nuit commence à tomber. Pourtant, il fait encore jour. Ce n'est que le milieu de l'après-midi. Depuis le début de la journée, des gens ne cessent de passer devant la même cage. Dans celle-ci se trouve deux enfants serrés l'un contre l'autre, couvert de vêtements et de couvertures si froides … Cela fait deux jours qu'ils sont dans cette ville. Ils y resteront environ deux semaines, comme d'habitude. Le cirque ambulant auquel leur mère les a vendu a pour habitude de toujours bougé, ne restant à la même place pas plus de deux semaines.

Il y a des nobles qui paient pour voir la cage de ces deux enfants. Parce que l'un des deux est maudit. Ils sont comme des monstres de foire, seulement bon à divertir les gens. C'est triste … C'est à peine s'ils peuvent savoir quel jour ils sont. Bien sûr, Gilbert ne perd pas la notion du temps. A chaque jour qui passe, il ajoute un jour à la date. Bien que … Ce ne soit pas toujours exact. Il n'a jamais réellement su combien de jour tel ou tel mois avait de jour. Parce que certains en ont trente, d'autre trente-et-un. Alors il y a va un peu au hasard. Par conséquent, ce jour-là, il pense qu'ils sont le dix huit septembre et non pas le vingt trois. Par conséquent, il ignore que ce jour-ci, c'est l'anniversaire de son petit frère qu'il souhaitera quelques jours plus tard.

Mais ne dit-on pas que c'est l'intention qui compte ?

* * *

 **Anniversaire 6 –**

 **(6 ans)**

Ce soir-là n'est pas si différent des autres. La seule différence par rapport à l'année passée est que leur « maitre » a aujourd'hui donné d'affreux coups de fouet à Gilbert à la place de son petit frère. C'est devenu habituelle, à présent. Cela fait quelque temps que le directeur du cirque les fouettes. C'est parce que ces temps-ci, les affaires vont mal et le froid est persistant. Donc l'homme met les malheurs qui lui arrive sur le dos de l'enfant maudit qu'il enferme. Parce qu'il est de renommé qu'ils apportent le malheur. Vincent a, dit-on, apposé sa malédiction sur le cirque et cela déplait grandement au directeur. Alors il le bat. Et Gilbert prend toujours sa défense malgré la douleur déchirante qui doit transpercer son corps de toute part. Son petit frère ne reçoit par conséquent que peu de coups. Mais il en reçoit toujours au moins un seul, lorsque son ainé n'a plus suffisamment de force pour s'interposer. Et le soir, en voyant son grand frère en si piteux état par sa faute, Vincent pleure dans les bras de Gilbert. Mais encore une fois, il ignore que c'est l'anniversaire de son cadet, ce jour-ci, alors il ne le lui souhaite pas. A dire vrai, il a perdu le compte des jours, en deux ans. Il suppose seulement, grâce au froid, qu'ils sont en hiver et que l'anniversaire de Vincent est déjà passé depuis longtemps.

* * *

 **Anniversaire 7 –**

 **(7 ans)**

Cette année, les affaires sont fructueuses. Il y a plus de visiteurs que l'an passé. De trop nombreuses personnes ne cessent de défiler devant la cage, dans un cortège de visages tous plus inconnus les uns que les autres. Gilbert et Vincent sont toujours enfermés à double tour. Ils sont crasseux, ne recevant un semblant de douche qu'une seule fois par semaine. Un seau d'eau glacé dont le contenu est lancé su eux depuis l'extérieur de leur prison et qui les laisses toujours frigorifiés pour plusieurs longues heures. La plupart des visiteurs, si ce ne sont tous, sont des nobles. Des nobles qui les fixent de leurs regards avides comme s'ils n'étaient que des monstres inspirant à la fois la fascination, la peur et le dégoût.

C'en est écoeurant !

Et les enfants, face à ces regards insistants, ne peuvent que se sentir comme des bêtes de foire, et en éprouvent de la honte. Alors ils se recroquevillent l'un sur l'autre dans le vain espoir que le temps défile plus rapidement. Malheureusement, comme attendu, le temps ne va pas plus vite. Il a même l'air de ralentir !

Quand le soir vient, Gilbert et Vincent sont fouettés sans vergogne par leur acheteur, jusqu'à ce qu'ils finissent sanguinolants, juste pour nourrir un plaisir malsain. Simplement parce qu'ils sont des monstres et que les monstres doivent savoir où se trouve leur véritable place. Qu'il est naturel – et même que cela coule de source – de battre les êtres abjects qu'ils sont.

* * *

 **Anniversaire 8 –**

 **(8 ans)**

« - Grand frère ! Grand frère ! Nous devons rentrer … S'ils s'aperçoivent que nous nous sommes enfuis, on va avoir des ennuis ! »

Cette année-là, tout es différent de ces sept dernières années que Vincent à vécu à ce jour.

« - On ne peut pas. Tu l'as vu aussi, non ? Des gouttes de lumières sont entrées en moi. Et depuis, j'ai toujours cette impression que quelqu'un m'appelle.

\- Mais … »

Depuis quelques temps, Gilbert ne cesse de répéter la même chose, encore et encore … Il dit que depuis que ces étranges lumières sont entrées en lui, il a l'impression tenace qu'on l'appelle, qu'on lui indique un chemin à suivre. Et à force, il avoue sans réel honte qu'il pourrait en devenir complètement fou. Vincent aussi, a eu ces lumières qui sont entrés en lui. Il voit le chemin que lui indique les lumières. Sauf que lui, il n'éprouve pas l'envie de les suivres et les ignores tant bien que mal. Pour lui, ce n'est qu'une bizarrerie de plus qui gravite autour de lui, se mêlant aux nombreuses autres.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas. Peu importe ce qui nous arrivera, je serai toujours là pour te protéger. »

Vincent regarde le visage souriant de son cher et si précieux grand frère, puis la main chaleureuse et encourageante qu'il lui tend. Il attend patiemment que son cadet la saisisse, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Les larmes noient son regard rouge maudit et doré pur. Une telle contradiction …

« - Allez, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Viens, Vince ! »

Tremblant, il saisit sans hésitation la main que lui tend son ainé.

Vincent ignore pourquoi Gil veut suivre ces lumières … Lui, tout ce qu'il ressent lorsqu'il les voit, c'est un étrange et insistant sentiment de malaise. Il a l'impression que là où les flocons de lumière les guident, c'est vers l'endroit qui les mènera à leur perte. Cependant … Si son grand frère veut y aller, alors il n'a d'autres choix que d'accepter. Parce qu'il l'aime pour tout ce qu'il a fait pour lui à ce jour.

Est-ce que là où ils se rendent … Gil nii-san sera heureux ?

* * *

 **Anniversaire 9 –**

 **(9 ans)**

Cela fait déjà un an.

Un an qu'ils voyagent de ville en ville, toujours en suivant ce chemin de lumière dorée qu'eux seuls peuvent voir.

Vincent … est surnommé « la cause du malheur », parce qu'il a un œil rouge.

 _Ceux qui ont les yeux rouges apportent le malheur._

Les gens répètent cela et ne cessent de le malmener. Gilbert et Vincent passent leur temps à se cacher, et errent dans les rues à cause de l'oeil du plus jeune, tout en continuant leur avancé. Ils survivent en volant. Et … Gilbert ne cesse jamais de le protéger des coups qui lui sont destinés. Souvent, très souvent … Il essaye de l'abandonner. Mais il ne peut jamais le laisser-là alors qu'il fait semblant de dormir. Gilbert n'a jamais pu se résoudre à abandonner son petit frère. Il ne repoussera jamais … ses bras qui s'accrochent à lui.

Ce jour-là … Ils sont battus par des gens de Sablier, la capitale. Après un an de voyage, ils sont arrivés jusqu'ici. Ils sont tout près de leur but ! Et pourtant … Sous ces coups que les deux enfants reçoivent … leurs vies ne semblent plus tenir qu'à un fil. Gilbert est déjà inconsicent et pourtant, on continue à le frapper tandis que Vincent maintient ses yeux ouverts que difficilement. Il pourrait mourir … si facilement.

« - Hé ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! »

C'est la voix d'un homme alarmé. Il semble à Vincent que la personne qui vient d'intervenir approche. Il lui semble tout autant que c'est un noble, à en croire les tissus volant au gré du vent qu'il peut entendre. De longs cheveux blonds tressés s'agitent sous son nez.

Quelqu'un vient les sauver de cette situation ?

Impossible.

Cet homme n'a-til pa encore remarqué son œil rouge ?

Il va rapidement déchanter.

Et pourtant … Plusieurs heures plus tard, ce noble étrange – Jack Vessalius – a soigné les deux enfants des rues qu'ils sont et il vient tout juste, en plus, de lui couper ses cheveux blonds, à présent courts.

« - Alors Vincent . Tu es plus propre à présent, non ?

\- … Avec les cheveux courts, mon œil rouge n'est plus caché …

\- C'est bon, tu n'as plus besoin de le cacher !

\- Mais …

\- Ecoute bien Vincent, dit Jack en serrant avec douceur sa tête entre ses mains. Tu ne dois pas prêté attention à ce que disent les autres. Tu dois juste te rappeler que j'adore ton œil rouge ! »

Pour son neuvième anniversaire, Vincent a reçu un endroit chaud où vivre. Des gens accueillants. Un endroit où Gil n'aura plus à souffrir pour le protéger. Comme dans un rêve … Un rêve tellement éphémère. Parce que le lendemain même, ils sont emmenés dans un autre grand manoir.

Celui de la famille Baskerville.

* * *

 **Anniversaire 10 –**

 **(10 ans)**

Cela fait tout juste un an que Gilbert et Vincent sont arrivés au manoir de la famille Baskerville. Un an que le plus âgé est devenu le valet de Glen Baskerville, le chef de cette grande famille où aucun des membres n'est relié par des liens de sang. La vie qu'ils mènent est paisible. Pourtant … Ils ne peuvent oublier le passé. Et certainement pas Vincent. Parce que c'est à cause de lui, si son grand frère a autant enduré.

« - Joyeux anniversaire, Vince ! s'exclame Gil en souriant, arrivant devant lui.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu cela, Gil nii-san ? marmonne le blond.

\- Parce que c'est le jour de ta naissance.

\- Ce n'est pas quelque chose à fêter ! s'exclame Vince. A cause de cet œil rouge … A cause de moi … Tu as trop souffert. Alors le jour de ma naissance n'est certainement pas quelque chose qu'il faut fêter !

\- Vince … Je suis heureux que tu sois toujours à mes côtés, sourit le brun en saisissant son petit frère par les épaules. Je ne laisserai personne condamner mon propre frère. Alors Vince … Célébrons le jour de ta venue en ce monde, car le miracle de la vie est la plus belle chose qui puisse arriver.

\- … Autrefois … l'Abysse était un endroit baigné de lumière dorée. A présent, ce n'est plus qu'un endroit sombre. Est-ce que l'inverse est possible ? Est-ce que l'Abysse pourra un jour redevenir cet endroit brillant de lumière ?

\- Si c'est le cas, sourit Gil, alors toi aussi, tu peux devenir rempli de lumière. »

Son dixième anniversaire était les prémices du malheur qu'il attirerait. L'innocence finit toujours par se perdre, que ce soit tôt ou tard.

* * *

 **Anniversaire 11 –**

 **(11 ans)**

Le bruit du tissu qui se fait couper, déchirer, résonne dans toute la vaste pièce baignée d'obscurité. La lune resplendit dans le ciel, illuminant à travers les grandes baies vitrées la pièce, bien que très faiblement. Une chaise est posée juste à côté de la fenêtre sur laquelle est assise une petite silhouette enfantine. Il s'agit de celle de Vincent, occupé à détruire une peluche consciencieusement à l'aide d'une grande paire de ciseaux. La mousse se répnd sur le sol, alors que le bruit se fait toujours plus fort, les mouvements plus rapide, faisant résonner les sentiments du jeune garçon.

Aujourd'hui, c'est son anniversaire. Et en toute honnêteté, il ne sait pas vraiment quel âge il a. En suivant les années qu'il a vécu à ce jour, il a onze ans, mais si on se fie à sa date de naissance, il est encore plus vieux. Alors … quel âge a-t-il réellement ? Onze ans, peut-être. Oui, c'est son onzième anniversaire qu'il vit. Donc il a onze ans.

Il se lève et pose sur sa chaise la peluche déchiquetée ainsi que sa paire de ciseaux. Puis, il se dirige vers la porte et quitte sa chambre. Les chandeliers des couloirs sont allumés mais il n'y a pas le moindre bruit dans le manoir. La famille Nightray, de ce qu'il a pu en constater, est assez silencieuse.

Il y a quelques mois de cela, il a été retrouvé devant la porte de l'Abysse qui a été confié à cette famille après l'évènement qui fut appelé « la Tragédie de Sablier ». La ville a été entièrement engloutit par l'Abysse. Et ça, il ne peut s'empêcher de penser que tout ce qui est arrivé était de sa faute à lui. Parce qu'il s'est laissé si facilement manipulé par cette femme. Miranda Barma, s'il a bonne mémoire.

Vincent s'avance dans les couloirs du manoir.

Dorénavant, il est connu sous le nom de Vincent Nightray. Ce nom ne lui va pas si mal … Qui aurait pensé que ce garçon mal embouché qui apporte le malheur partout où il passe … deviendrait un noble de haut rang ? L'ironie de la situation ne manque jamais de le faire sourire. A présent, ce qu'il doit faire est très simple : Il doit retrouver son grand frère. Depuis qu'il est arrivé, il fait ses recherches.

L'enfant continue son avancé dans les inombrables couloirs jusqu'à arrivé à des escaliers qui mènent au sous-sol de la maison. Il s'arrête devant ceux-ci. Il hésite, mordille sa lèvre inférieur jusqu'au sang. Juste en bas … se trouve l'une de cinq portes de l'Abysse. Il … a peut de se retrouver à nouveau devant l'un de ces passages qui conduit vers l'Abysse. Et si … Et si la Tragédie de Sablier se reproduisait ? Cela l'effraie. Il n'est pas encore prêt à faire face au passé. Il n'est pas encore prêt à approcher quoi que ce soit qui soit en lien avec l'Abysse ou même Sablier. Le traumatisme laissé est trop profond et la plaie saigne encore.

Il aurait préféré … tout oublier.

Cependant, il n'a en aucun cas le droit d'oublier tous les crimes qu'il a commis. En aucun cas !

Il revoit défiler dans sa tête toutes les images de Sablier, tout ce qu'il aurait voulu oublier. Pressant ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête, il tombe à genou sur le sol alors qu'il commence à avoir mal. C'est douloureux. Tellement douloureux … de se souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé il y a de cela cent ans. Il ne veut pas. Il n'en a pas envie !

Sa vision commence à s'obscurcir et sa conscience vacille.

 _Gil nii-san … Reviens vite._

C'est comme cela que plusieurs heures plus tard, un serviteur retrouve Vincent Nightray évanouit devant les escaliers qui mènent au sous-sol.

* * *

 **Anniversaire 12 –**

 **(12 ans)**

Une nouvelle année vient de s'écouler. Celle-ci était longue. Vraiment longue. Dans quelques mois, cela fera deux ans qu'il est apparu devant la porte de l'Abysse de la famille Nightray et qu'il a été adopté par cette même famille.

Il veut voir son grand frère … Il a besoin de s'assurer qu'il va bien, qu'il n'est pas resté dans l'Abysse. Et si il était resté dans l'Abysse ? Cette pensée l'horrifie. Et si … Et s'il était devenu une chain, parce qu'il est resté trop longtemps là-bas ?! Vincent a besoin de s'assurer de ce fait. Sans réfléchir, il se lève de son lit et marche jusqu'à cet escalier devant lequel il s'est évanouit l'an passé. Déglutissant, il commence à descendre les marches, une chandelle dans sa main légèrement tremblante. Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, il peut voir une forte luminosité. Il arrive alors devant la fameuse porte.

Il sent ses jambes trembler à cause de la peur qui l'assaille. Il doit se montrer courageux. Si ce n'est pas aujourd'hui ni dans les mois qui vont suivre, alors ce sera dans plusieurs années, qu'il devra accompagner son grand frère jusqu'ici afin qu'il passe un pacte avec Raven. C'est son destin, de faire ce contract. Il suffit d'avoir entendu le nombre de contractant que cette chain a refusé. C'est parce qu'elle est liée à Gil depuis plus de cent ans !

Lentement, il s'avance vers la porte, toujours hésitant.

Non.

C'est trop dur.

Il n'arrive pas à s'approcher de cette porte à moins de trente mètres. C'est impossible qu'il puisse combler cet écart.

Son grand frère … est forcément sortit de l'Abysse. Il a provoqué cette Alice aux cheveux blancs exprès pour qu'elle les éjectes tous au même moment. Certes, il est arrivé cent ans plus tard, mais … Gil est forcément sortit, non ? Après tout, cet homme aux longs cheveux blancs et à l'oeil rouge qui était présent à ce moment-là est arrivé à la même époque que lui. Et il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir changé.

Oui.

Gil est forcément quelque part dans ce monde.

Forcément.

Il doit s'armer de patience en attendant leurs retrouvailles.

Revoir son grand frère qu'il aime tant … serait le plus fabuleux des cadeaux d'anniversaire qui lui serait donné d'avoir.

* * *

 **Anniversaire 13 –**

 **(13 ans)**

Malgré le fait que cette année il fête son treizième anniversaire, Vincent n'a pas l'air d'être un enfant de plus de dix ans, même en étant indulgent. Comme il a passé plus de cent ans dans l'Abysse, est-ce que son corps s'est lui-même déréglé, faisant qu'il vieillisse plus lentement ? L'Abysse est un endroit où la temporalité se distord, où un viellard peut redevenir un enfant en une fraction de seconde. Donc cette hypothèse sur son corps qui vieillit lentement est tout à fait plausible. Il faudrait qu'il y réfléchisse plus en profondeur …

Cela fait presque trois ans qu'il vit chez les Nightray et à ce jour, il n'a toujours aucune nouvelle de son grand frère bien aimé. Il attend toujours qu'ils soient à nouveau réunit. Ce jour finira bien par arrivé. Dans quelques mois, quelques années … qu'importe ! Ils se retrouveront, il le sait.

Donc il ne perd pas espoir.

Est-ce que de là où il est, Gilbert le cherche lui aussi ? Ou bien se réjouit-il de leur séparation ? Après tout, sans lui, n'aurait-il pas été libre dès le début ?

* * *

 **Anniversaire 14 –**

 **(14 ans)**

Cette année, il n'y a rien de particulier à signaler. Si ce n'est … cette haine intenable que les autres Nightray ne manquent pas d'exprimer lorsqu'ils croisent Vincent dans un couloir. Ce sont généralement des regards en coin. Au début, ils malmenaient un peu l'enfant sans défense qu'il était, mais … Ils ont arrêté lorsqu'ils sont tombés sur sa passion : la décapitation de peluche. Et puis … C'est ennuyant de voir que chaque coup qu'on lui porte ne lui fait ni chaud ni froid. Par le passé, il en a connu des pires, en vivant cette vie d'enfant maudit avec son grand frère.

Ici, il n'est que le vulgaire enfant recueillit puis adopter par le duc Nightray par pitié, alors que la vérité est toute autre. Si le duc sait qu'il vient du passé, il ignore complètement que depuis sa naissance, il est fortement lié à l'Abysse et qu'à cause de ça, il sème le malheur sur son passage. C'est une chance pour eux que pour l'instant, rien de très grave ne soit encore arrivé. Cependant, ça ne saurait tarder.

Il lui semble avoir entendu que le petit Elliot, le dernier né de la famille et qui est âgé de trois ans, a attrapé un assez mauvais virus …

* * *

 **Anniversaire 15 –**

 **(15 ans)**

Vincent est décidé.

Il est temps pour lui de faire face à une partie de son passé. Il doit affronter cette peur panique qu'il a de la porte de l'Abysse. Par le passé, son Gil a souvent prit les coups pour lui, bien trop. Depuis qu'ils ont été sauvé par Jack, il ne souhaite qu'une chose : protéger à son tour son grand frère de ses propres mains. Il ne veut pas le perdre. Et si plus tard il souhaite le protéger, il devra forcément faire un contrat avec une chain. Il devra aller devant une porte de l'Abysse, tout simplement. Et non seulement allé devant, mais aussi la toucher.

La toucher et en plus, prendre le risque qu'elle s'ouvre et provoque une nouvelle tragédie.

Fébrile, il arrive devant la porte de l'Abysse de la famille Nightray. Comme la dernière fois qu'il s'y est rendu, il est toujours aussi tremblant. C'est un gros traumatisme qu'il a subit. Et il est certain que jamais il ne pourra retourner à Sablier. Ça, c'est impossible pour lui.

Vincent ne parvient pas à s'approcher de la porte. Au lieu de cela, il s'enfuit presque en courant. C'est vraiment trop dur. Il ne peut pas faire cela. C'est impossible !

Il ne veut plus … se retrouver face à cette vision cauchemardesque.

Plus jamais.

* * *

 **Anniversaire 16 –**

 **(16 ans)**

Une servante est venu chercher Vincent Nightray dans sa chambre pour lui qu'il y avait un visiteur pour lui. Un fait rare. Ce visiteur l'attend dans un des salons du manoir. Il s'y rend de ce pas, maudissant mentalement ce gamin qui est encore en train de l'espionner avec un manque total de discrétion. Pourquoi Elliot l'observe-t-il ainsi ? C'est affreusement désagréable. Heureusement que cela n'arrive que quelque fois autrement ses nerfs auraient craqué depuis longtemps déjà !

Il arrive devant la porte du salon où l'attend ce mystérieux visiteur.

Il ouvre la porte et entre dans la pièce, prenant le soin de refermer la porte après son passage. Quelle n'est pas sa surprise de voir installé sur l'un des fauteuils de la pièce … un homme aux courts cheveux blancs dont une mèche cache l'oeil droite, laissant parfaitement découvert le droit qui est aussi rouge que le sien. Il est vêtu d'un élégant costume et tient dans sa main une canne.

L'homme qu'il a croisé dans l'Abysse et celui auquel il a demandé de prévenir la maison Nightray s'il trouvait son grand frère. C'est aussi le valet de Sharon Rainsworth, s'il a bonne mémoire. Posé sur la table devant lui, un dossier. Vincent s'approche prudemment de l'homme. Il connait parfaitement la principale raison pour laquelle les personnes sont envoyées dans l'Abysse. Il est obligé qu'il ait été un contractant illégal par le passé. Sans compter qu'il a entendu parler de cette histoire comme quoi cet homme est le meilleur combattant de Pandora grâce à son talent à l'épée, mais aussi pour la chain avec laquelle il a passé un contrat légal.

Mad Hatter.

La chain qui peut détruire les autres chains. Et les Baskerville sont plus comme des chains, dans un sens. C'est pourquoi il préfère rester méfiant.

« - Bien le bonjour, Messire Vincent Nightray, salue gaiement l'homme en se levant pour faire une révérence un brin moqueuse. Nous n'avons guère est le temps de nous présenter lors de notre dernière rencontre. Enchanté, mon nom est Xerxes Break et je suis un fidèle serviteur de la famille Rainsworth.

\- … Est-ce ton véritable nom ou bien est-ce un faux, Mr le Chapelier ? demande innocemment Vincent. »

L'oeil rouge s'écarquille légèrement avant de devenir plus dur. Il a visé juste, il semblerait. Ce n'est pas le vrai nom de cet homme. Rien de bien surprenant.

« - La raison de ta venue ? Je doute que tu n'ais que cela à faire que de venir me rendre visite. »

L'albinos s'empare du dossier posé sur la table et vient le donner à l'enfant que le prend dans ses mains pour l'ouvrir. Il écarquille s yeux en voyant de quoi il est question.

« - Lors de notre dernière rencontre, vous m'avez dit de vous prévenir si je trouvais un garçon ressemblant à la description que vous m'avez faite. »

 _Je suis à la recherche de mon grand frère, personne ne sait où il se trouve. Il a les cheveux noirs et les yeux dorés. Il a un an de plus que moi. Son nom est Gilbert. Si tu croises quelqu'un qui lui ressemble, pourrais-tu le diriger vers la maison Nightray ?_

Alors il s'en est souvenu.

Il prend entre ses doigts fin une photographie présente dans le dossier. Elle représente bel et bien un enfant aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux dorés. Mais même sans ces détails, il l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Parce que c'est son précieux grand frère.

« - Ce jeune homme a été retrouvé il y a presque cinq ans devant la porte de l'Abysse de la maison Vessalius. Son nom est Gilbert. Il est devenu le serviteur du jeune Oz Vessalius.

\- Son serviteur … murmure Vincent. Quelle ironie … »

Le voilà de nouveau serviteur, mais cette fois-ci, celui du descendant de leur sauveur. Vraiment … Y a-t-il un sens à tout cela ? Le connaissant, il voudra rester aux côtés de son maitre. Cette loyauté que Jury lui a rentré dans le cerveau, elle vaut bien plus que son petit frère lui-même.

« - C'est lui, dit-il en direction de l'homme en face de lui. Maintenant je sais … qu'il n'y a presque plus aucune chance pour qu'il se dirige vers la maison Nightray. A moins qu'un certain événement ne se produise, il primera avant toute autre chose sa loyauté envers son maitre.

Hé bien dans ce cas, il ne vous reste plus qu'à espérer que ce soit le cas. Sur ce, je vais me retirer, à présent que ma mission est accomplit. »

Il se dirige vers une armoire dans un coin de la pièce, y entre et referme la porte sur lui. Surprit, Vincent va jusqu'à cette armoire qu'il ouvre pour constater … qu'il n'y a personne dedans. Il pouffe en secouant la tête.

Un Chapelier Fou, définitivement.

Bien.

A présent qu'il sait où est son grand frère, tout devrait commencer à aller pour le mieux. Bientôt, très bientôt, ils se retrouveront. Il en a l'impression.

* * *

 **Anniversaire 17 –**

 **(13 ans)**

« - Dis, Gil nii-san … »

Un garçon aux cheveux noirs ondulés lève son regard du livre qu'il tient entre ses mains pour observer le garçon qui vient de l'appeler à savoir : son petit frère. Vincent. Il commence petit à petit à s'habituer à cette appelation de « grand frère ». Et dire qu'il avait même oublier qu'il avait un frère … Pour être honnête, il n'aime pas trop être à ses côtés. Il a peur qu'en le faisant, sa mémoire ne lui revienne. Toutefois … Cet homme, Xerxes Break, lui a dit de se servir de tout ce qui pourrait lui être utile. Et Vincent l'adore tellement – sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi – qu'il pourrait faire n'importe quoi pour lui. Cela s'est démontré i peine quelques mois, lorsqu'il l'a conduit jusqu'à la porte de l'Abysse que garde Raven.

Vincent se tient à quelques mètres de lui, debout, un livre à la main qu'il vient de prendre.

« - Qu'y a-t-il, Vincent ?

\- J'aimerai savoir … Quel âge as-tu ?

\- … Quatorze ans ? répond Gilbert en fronçant les sourcils. »

Sa réponse sonne plus comme une interrogation. En toute honnêteté, il ne comprend absolument pas d'où sort cette question. Il ne faisait rien qui puisse faire que la conversation tourne vers un tel sujet. Vraiment … Son petit frère est étrange.

« - Vraiment ? Alors dans ce cas, j'ai treize ans.

\- Tu décides ça comme ça ? s'étonne Gil.

\- Oui. Parce que j'ai un an de moins que toi. Oh ! Il faut avertir le duc.

\- Le … duc ? répète Gil, surprit. Mais de quoi parles-tu ?

\- Le cinq février, tu auras quinze ans. Et quand un noble à quinze ans, on organise une cérémonie de passage à l'âge adulte. Je pensais que tu le savais, Gil nii-san, après _ces_ évènements …

\- Comment connais-tu ma date de naissance ? C'est maitre Oz qui me l'a donné quand il a apprit que je ne m'en souvenais plus !

\- Vraiment ? C'est amusant que ce soit tombé sur le même jour, alors, rit doucement Vincent. »

Il vient s'asseoir en face de Gilbert et lui offre son sourire doux qu'il ne réserve qu'à son grand frère adoré.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Gilbert demande :

« - Et toi Vincent, tu es né quand ?

\- Moi ? répète le blond avec un petit air surpris. »

Un petit sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres. Son grand frère s'intéresse-t-il à lui ? Ce serait formidable, si c'était le cas.

« - Hé bien … C'est aujourd'hui ; le vingt trois septembre.

\- V … Vraiment ?! s'exclame Gilbert. Je … Je l'ignorais !

\- Ce n'est pas grave, le rassure Vincent. Je n'ai jamais aimé le célébrer … »

Parce que cela ne cesse de lui rappeler que sans lui, son frère ainé aurait été bien plus heureux. Il se retient de dire cela, bien entendu.

Gil observe quelques secondes son frère avec attention. C'est rare qu'il ait cette expression nostalgique. Mais quand elle est présente, il n'a pas cette impression que Vincent lui cache quelque chose.

Il sourit doucement.

La chaise de Gilbert racle sur le sol tandis que l'adolescent vient se mettre devant Vincent. Il hésite l'espace d'une seconde avant de poser sa main sur les cheveux de Vincent et de les ébouriffés avec un air attendrit.

« - L'année prochaine, je t'offrirai un cadeau. C'est promis.

\- Ne te force pas, Gil nii-san … marmonne le blond en rougissant très légèrement. Rester à mes côtés est le meilleur cadeau que tu puisses me faire. »

Gilbert prend quelques couleurs en entendant cela. Pourquoi son petit frère doit-il toujours se comporter ainsi ? Comme si être à ses côtés était la plus belle chose qui puisse lui arriver dans la vie …

* * *

 **Anniversaire 18 –**

 **(14 ans)**

« - Où est-ce que tu vas, Gilbert ? »

Gilbert lance un regard attendrit en direction de Elliot qui le suit depuis déjà dix minutes dans les couloirs du manoir, curieux de savoir pourquoi son frère adoptif s'agite ainsi depuis qu'il est réveillé.

« - Je vais voir Vincent, répond le noireau.

\- Pourquoi ? »

L'adolescent s'arrête de marcher. Il se retourne vers Elliot, s'agenouille devant lui en posant une main sur son épaule avant de lui dire :

« - Aujourd'hui c'est son anniversaire. Comme je ne l'ai encore jamais vu quitté le manoir, j'ai pensé que ce serait une bonne idée de le faire sortir un peu.

\- C'est l'anniversaire de Vincent ? s'étonne l'enfant.

\- Tu l'ignorais ? Il a quatorze ans, aujourd'hui. C'est l'âge qu'il s'est donné l'année dernière, pour avoir un an de moins que moi …

\- Il n'en parle jamais. En plus, avant que tu n'arrives, il était toujours tout seul. Mais tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée de l'emmener dehors ? Il ne va peut-être pas apprécier …

\- Je ne sais pas. C'est pourquoi je tente. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il aime, ni ce qu'il déteste. »

Sur ce, il reprend son chemin, abandonnant Elliot là. Lorsqu'il arrive devant la porte de chambre de son frère, il frappe timidement à celle-ci avant d'entrer pour découvrir son petit frère à peine réveillé.

« - Gil nii-san ? murmure-t-il en frottant son œil droit, alors qu'il lance un regard noir vers la fenêtre.

\- Je t'ai réveillé ?

\- Non … Est-ce que tu voulais quelque chose ?

\- Oui. Habille toi chaudement, Vince. Nous sortons pour la journée

\- Où est-ce qu'on va ?

\- A Réveil ! »

Vincent lance un étrange regard à son grand frère, l'air de se demander ce qu'il ne va pas chez lui. Il se lève tout de même pour se diriger vers la pile de vêtements qu'on lui a préparé – fermant les rideaux de la pièce au passage.

« - Je suis prêt dans cinq minutes. »

Gilbert hoche la tête avant de quitter la pièce pour attendre Vincent devant la porte de celle-ci. Comme dit, il ressort de la pièce quelques minutes plus tard, prêt à sortir. Ensemble ils quittent le manoir, utilisant un fiacre qui les attends devant. Ils montent dedans et prennent la direction de la capitale qui se situe non loin.

Alors que le paysage défile sous leurs yeux à travers la fenêtre du fiacre, Vincent sent ses mains trembler. Il serre les poings afin que cela ne se voit pas.

Une capitale …

Cela lui rappelle trop fortement Sablier.

Que ce soit la tragédie qu'il a causé ou bien … Cette année d'errance avec son grand frère, à se faire maltraiter à cause de son œil rouge maudit. Après avoir été recueillit par Jack, il n'a plus jamais été en ville. Pas même cent ans après ces évènements. Bien qu'il sache parfaitement que la condition des enfants aux yeux rouges s'est améliorée avec le temps, il a toujours aussi peur d'être malmené.

« - Vincent ? Tout va bien ? »

Vincent tourne son regard vers Gilbert qui le regarde d'un air soucieux. Il a très bien vu le visage du blond palir.

« - Je vais bien, Gil nii-san. J'ai juste … pensé à quelque chose de désagréable.

\- Alors n'y pense plus, Vincent. Aujourd'hui c'est ton anniversaire. Il faut que tu en profites. »

Vincent hoche lentement la tête.

A ce moment-là, le fiacre s'arrête. Le cochet vient ouvrir la porte et les aides à sortir.

« - Je viendrai vous chercher à dix-sept heure, dit-il.

\- Ce sera parfait, merci. »

Instinctivement, dans un vieux reflexe, Vincent se cache derrière son grand frère, s'agrippant à l'un de ses bras, les mains toutes tremblantes.

« - Vincent ? Tu … Tu es sûr que ça va ?

\- Je … Je n'aime pas les villes … Surtout quand il y a autant de monde.

\- On peut rentrer, si cela te dérange autant. »

Gilbert ignore pourquoi, mais il a l'impression qu'il est préférable de s'en aller et ce, très rapidement. Il a beau faire un effort pour le cacher, Vincent est actuellement terrifié. D'habitude, il n'aime pas quand son cadet s'agrippe ainsi à lui, mais là … Il le laisse faire. Cela à l'air de tellement le rassurer, à l'heure actuelle.

« - Non ! Non … Je crois que ça va aller … Allons-y.

\- … Comme tu voudras. »

Ils s'avancent dans les rues de Reveil. Vincent à l'horrible impression que tous les regards sont tournés vers lui, que tous voient son œil maudit. Il lui semble même entendre : « La cause du malheur ! ». Mais tout ça, il se l'imagine. Parce qu'en vrai, personne ne les regardes. Par habitude, il a baissé la tête. Mais ses cheveux ne cachent pas trop son œil rouge, bien qu'un peu, tout de même. Et Gilbert, face à la peur que ressent Vincent, se surprend à s'inquiéter pour lui. Pourtant, il ne devrait pas s'étonner que ce soit le cas. C'est normal de s'inquiéter pour son petit frère !

Durant toutes la journée, Gilbert traine son petit frère dans les rues pavées de la capitale, l'empêchant ainsi de ce fait de trop angoissé. Toute la ville et ses magasins semblent y passer et c'est vraiment très agréable, comme promenade. Pour la première fois, Gilbert est heureux de passer du temps avec son cadet et il ne pense même pas à ses inombrables souvenirs oubliés. A cet instant, ils ne sont plus que Gilbert et Vincent, deux frères qui passent un peu de temps ensemble.

« - Grand frère ! Allons voir là-bas, j'aimerai voir la place. »

Gil hoche la tête, rassuré que son petit frère propose d'aller à un endroit. Le grand sourire joyeux et sincère qu'il affiche lui donne un baume au cœur.

Le soir, ils sont de retour au manoir. Gilbert raccompagne Vincent jusqu'à sa chambre, restant avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Avant de s'endormit, le blond dit doucement :

« - Merci, Gil nii-san pour cette journée … »

* * *

 **Anniversaire 19 –**

 **(15 ans)**

Il y a plusieurs servantes réunis dans la même pièce, toutes en train de s'agiter autour d'une même personne : Vincent Nightray. Il y en a une qui s'occupe d'attacher soigneusement ses cheveux, utilisant d'inombrables pinces pour dompter les mèches blondes un peu trop rebelles, d'autres qui s'occupent d'ajuster sa tenue avec grand soin … C'est à peine si l'adolescent peut respirer, à cause de toute cette agitation.

S'il est autant entouré aujourd'hui, c'est parce qu'un événement important va se dérouler. En effet, aujourd'hui à lieux une réception, et pas n'importe laquelle : il s'agit de sa cérémonie de passage à l'âge adulte. Il a quinze ans, aujourd'hui. Et tous les jeunes nobles doivent passer par cette étape un jour où l'autre. Faire ses débuts en société, autrement dit. La fête promet d'être grandiose, comme c'est une fête en l'honneur d'un membre des quatre grandes familles ducales du pays. Et cela promet également d'être terriblement ennuyant …

Les servantes s'éloignent de lui pour contempler leur œuvre avant de déclarer qu'il est parfait. Il est à présent l'heure pour lui d'y aller.

OoOoOoO

Il arrive devant les grandes portes de la salle de réception. Les gardes les ouvrent en grand pour le laisser passer. Ses vêtements volant derrière lui, Vincent entre à l'intérieur de la grande salle où de nombreux invités sont déjà présents. Presque immédiatement, il repère son frère ainé appuyé contre un mur, très peu à l'aise à ce genre d'évènements.

Souriant, il s'approche de lui.

« - Grand frère !

\- Ah … Vince. Te voilà. Tiens ? Tu as mit des pinces ? s'étonne Gil. »

Il approche sa main d'une mèche de cheveux blondes qui n'est pas épinglée, la faisant glissant sur ses doigts.

« - Ils étaient trop ébouriffés avec un ruban, se justifie le blond. Pourquoi ? Ça ne me va pas ? »

Pour accompagner ses dires, il se met à tourner sur lui-même, laissant son ainé admirer sa tenue qui vole au gré du vent. Avec des cheveux plus longs, le spectacle serait d'autant plus époustoufflant, selon Gilbert.

« - Tu penses ? »

Le brun rougit en constatant qu'il vient de faire la remarque à haute voix.

« - Ce … Ce n'est pas … ! Enfin, je …

\- Merci, Gil nii-san. Je pensais justement … à les laisser pousser. »

Presque inconsciemment, il met sa main gantée sur son œil droit maudit avec une expression à la fois amer et pleine de mélancolie.

« - Et si on allait saluer les invités ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Viens, Gil ! »

Et sans pouvoir rien y faire, le pauvre Gilbert Nightray se retrouve trainé à travers toute la pièce par son frère qui, mine de rien, est plutôt fort. Ils rencontrent de ce fait un certain Reim Lunettes qui représente le duc Barma qui, malheureusement, n'a pas pu se joindre aux festivités. Vincent fait aussi la rencontre d'Oscar Vessalius. En le voyant de loin, Gilbert s'est littéralement enfuit en courant.

« - Comment se porte Gilbert ? se renseigne Oscar auprès de Vincent.

\- A merveilles, sourit l'adolescent. Mais je crois qu'il culpabilise un peu … »

Il jette un regard vers un coin de la pièce où son frère est en train de discuter avec Xerxes Break, qui accompagne Sharon Rainsworth. Elle aussi ne peut que très peu se montrer en société. Cela fait deux ans qu'elle a fait un contrat avec sa chain et tout comme son valet, son corps à cessé de vieillir. Sa cérémonie de passage à l'âge adulte, il y a quelques mois, a été compliqué à organiser, de ce qu'on raconte.

« - Et vous, des nouvelles de votre neveu – Oz ? Cela fait deux ans depuis ce malheureux incident. »

Bien sûr, le cas Oz Vessalius ne préoccupe en aucun cas Vincent. Car son retour signifie dire au revoir à son très cher grand frère.

« - Non, aucune. A dire vrai, il serait étonnant qu'il parvienne à en sortir. Pour tous, il est considéré comme décédé. »

OoOoOoOoO

« - Par cette épée baptismale, toutes les impuretées seront nettoyés. »

Ça, Vincent en doute fortement. Cela se voit, que le duc Nightray ne connait pas sa position d'enfant maudit qui sème le malheur partout où il passe. L'ironie le fait par contre doucement sourire.

Agenouillé devant le duc Nightray, celui met l'épée sur son épaule gauche, puis son épaule droite tout en récitant son petit discours. Cela fait, il se lève puis prononce son sermen, comme on lui a dit de le faire.

« - Jusqu'au jour où mon cœur s'affaiblira et que mon pouls cessera d'exister. Je protégerai continuellement le nom de la famille Nightray. »

S'ils veulent que son cœur cesse de battre, ils vont devoir attendre au minimum deux siècles ! Il est un Baskerville, il ne vieillira jamais comme les humains. Un jour, il finira en particule doré après que son corps se soit fissuré comme un morceau de verre. Ce sera ça, sa fin.

« - Et maintenant je fais le serment pour cette Terre … et pour mes amis de servir dignement le pays. »

Lorsqu'il se relève, il lance un sourire à Gil qui vient poser sur ses épaules lorsqu'il se relève, la robe.

Ainsi s'achève cette cérémonie.

Ce jour-là, Vincent vient d'avoir quinze ans et il est heureux d'être aux côtés de Gil.

* * *

 **Anniversaire 20 –**

 **(16 ans)**

Il n'y a que peu d'élèves dans les couloirs de l'établissement, aujourd'hui. C'est peut-être normal, étant donné qu'il est encore assez tôt. Au lycée Ludwidge, les cours commencent à huit heure et demi. Généralement, les étudiants commencent à se promener dans les couloirs vers sept heure trente et huit heure pour aller prendre leur petit déjeuner. Pour l'instant, il est à peine six heure et le soleil n'est pas encore complètement levé.

C'est la principale raison pour laquelle Vincent se promène dans les couloirs à une heure si tôt dans la journée. Même si en public il a l'air d'être tout ce qu'il y a de plus à l'aise avec le monde – surtout les femmes – il préfère de loin être seul. Il craint toujours au fond de lui, qu'on ne crie à l'enfant maudit en le voyant et que les évènements se reproduisent, comme dans le passé. Et puis … Il n'apprécie pas beaucoup la lumière du soleil. Quand celui-ci n'est pas complètement levé, c'est agréable !

Ses cheveux blonds mi-longs volant au gré de la brise matinale, Vincent continue de toujours s'avancer dans les nombreux couloirs du bâtiment. Il porte distraitement une main à sa mèche de cheveux qui camouffle presque entièrement son œil rouge, se faisant la réflexion que si à l'époque il les avait eu aussi longs, cela lui aurait évité nombre de problèmes.

Des bruits de pas commencent à raisonner derrière lui.

« - Vincent ! »

L'adolescent s'arrête et se tourne vers le propriétaire de cette voix tellement connue. Son visage s'adoucit lorsqu'il voit son grand frère arriver vers lui, vêtu d'un costume noir.

« - Est-ce qu'il y a un problème, Gil nii-san ? s'enquit le plus jeune. »

Son grand frère est essoufflé, d'où sa question. Une fois son souffle reprit, Gilbert répond :

« - Je t'ai cherché partout.

\- Pourquoi grand frère me cherchait-il ? Si tu ne pars pas maintenant, tu risques d'être en retard pour ta visite guidée de Pandora.

\- C'est tout de même ton anniversaire … marmonne Gil. Et je ne serai pas là pour le fêter avec toi, cette année. »

Ce n'est pas tant cette idée de ne pas être à ses côtés le jour de ses seize ans, qui dérange Gilbert. C'est surtout le fait qu'il a toujours en lui ce sens du devoir envers son petit frère malgré son amnésie. En réalité, Vincent sait parfaitement que son grand frère n'apprécie pas du tout sa compagnie. Il le déteste même, en un certain point. Et cette sorte de haine est gravée en lui à tout jamais. Si au début Vincent trouvait cela cruel que Gil fasse semblant de l'apprécier ne serait-ce qu'un minimum, aujourd'hui il apprécie ces efforts faits.

 _Mon existence ne fait qu'embarassé Gil nii-san …_

Le regard du blond s'obscurcie légèrement lorsque cette pensée traverse son esprit. Toutefois, il reprend bien vite son sourire à la fois sincère et pleins de mensonges, de non-dits.

Gilbert fouille dans sa veste de costume et en ressort un long ruban rouge.

« - Je sais que ce n'est rien, mais je te l'offre comme cadeau d'anniversaire. Tes cheveux commencent à devenir trop longs alors les attacher n'est peut-être pas une mauvaise idée …

\- Merci, Gil ! »

Le blond s'apprête à récupérer le ruban lorsque Gilbert passe derrière lui et lui noue avec prudence ses cheveux. Vincent, surprit, se retourne pour voir que les joues de son grand frère se sont légèrement colorées de rouge par la gêne. Marmonnant une phrase incompréhensible, il s'en va. Sans doute devait-ce être une salutation …

Vincent touche du bout des doigts le ruban qu'il vient de recevoir, tandis qu'un sourire se trace sur ses lèvres.

Décidément, il adore trop son Gil.

Plus joyeux, il retourne à sa promenade matinale dans les couloirs.

* * *

 **Anniversaire 21 –**

 **(17 ans)**

Ce jour-là, il a décidé qu'il n'irait pas en cours. Il n'est pas d'humeur à y aller. Il préfère prétexter une maladie quelconque. Assit à même le sol, ses jambes repliées contre son buste avec sa tête reposant dessus, des larmes coulent sur les joues de Vincent. Il se mordille la lèvre inférieur pour retenir le moindre de ses sanglots.

Il déglutit.

Il y a quelques heures, il s'est réveillé d'un rêve … étrange.

Il a rêvé … de la vie qu'aurait pu avoir son grand frère adoré s'il n'avait pas existé. Et … sa vie semblait être tellement parfaite sans lui comme fardeau. Tellement meilleur … Il serait resté dans ce monde de lumière qu'il mérite tant. Au début, lorsqu'il s'est réveillé, il était comme dans un second état. Puis la culpabilité à commencé à le ronger jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse dans cette situation actuelle.

Il a beau se répéter autant de fois qu'il le souhaite, que ce n'est qu'un rêve, il ne peut s'empêcher d'y songer.

Il n'est qu'un poids pour son frère.

Est-ce que … Si jamais il n'était venu au monde, est-ce que son grand frère aurait été joyeux ? Très certainement.

Sa mort rendrait-elle heureuse son grand frère ? Non … Non, cela ne le rendrait pas heureux. Gentil comme il est, il s'en voudrait, pour sa mort. Il s'inculperait, s'accusant de ne pas avoir été assez présent pour son petit frère qu'il ne fait qu'ignorer 360/365 jours. Non, pour que son frère ne s'en veuille de rien, il faudrait qu'il ne se souvienne pas de lui.

Qu'il n'ait jamais existé.

Tout ce qu'il souhaite, c'est rendre son grand frère heureux, lui, sa seule et unique famille. Il serait prêt à tout pour lui. Même à commettre des atrocitées, à commettre l'irréparable. Pour cette immense dette impayable qu'il lui doit, c'est le minimum qu'il puisse faire : se salir les mains pour lui. Effacer son existence quitte à en détruire tout ce qui l'entoure et sa vie elle-même.

Il est prêt à tout pour son grand frère.

 _Tout_.

Et un jour, il pourra lui offrir cette vie qu'il a toujours mérité …

Pour cet anniversaire-là, Gilbert n'était pas aux côtés de son frère. Peut-être que s'il l'avait été, les pensées de Vincent n'aurait pas ainsi tourné, qui sait …

 _Si je ne suis qu'un fardeau pour Gil nii-san … Je n'ai qu'à juste disparaître._

* * *

 **Anniversaire 22 –**

 **(18 ans)**

 _Si je ne suis qu'un fardeau pour Gil nii-san, je n'ai qu'à juste disparaître … Si je ne suis qu'un fardeau pour Gil nii-san, je n'ai qu'à juste disparaître … Si je ne suis qu'un fardeau pour Gil nii-san, je n'ai qu'à juste disparaître … Si je ne suis qu'un fardeau pour Gil nii-san, je n'ai qu'à juste disparaître … Si je ne suis qu'un fardeau pour Gil nii-san, je n'ai qu'à juste disparaître …_

Cette phrase tourne en boucle dans sa tête sans nul cesse depuis plus d'un an. Elle ne quitte même plus son esprit que ce soit la journée ou la nuit. Dès lors qu'il pose son regard vairon vers Gilbert qui détourne à chaque fois son regard, il y pense encore plus. Il y a pense tellement qu'à ses yeux, cette option est devenue la seule chose qui pourrait rendre heureux son grand frère.

 _Ne jamais avoir existé._

C'est la seule option qui lui reste à ce jour.

Gilbert ne l'aime plus.

Ces derniers temps, il a l'air de l'esquiver. Il peut compter sur les doigts d'une main le nombre de fois qu'ils se sont tous les deux retrouvés dans la même pièce, ce mois-ci. Il lui lance toujours un étrange regard, dans ces cas-là.

En réalité, Gilbert préfère se tenir éloigné de son petit frère pour éviter de se souvenir de ce passé qu'il a oublié. Une bribe de souvenir lui est revenu alors qu'il se tenait aux côtés de son petit frère. C'est toujours lorsqu'il est à côté de lui, que quelque chose lui revient en tête, aussi petit soit ce détail de souvenir. Et puis … Il y a ce sourire factice que Vincent lui offre continuellement. Auparavant, il n'arrivait déjà pas trop à sonder ses pensées. Mais à présent, c'est à peine s'il peut nommer l'expression sur le visage de son cadet. Il n'arrive plus à différencier … la peur de la joie. Au fond de lui, il commence à craindre que son petit frère ne soit pas mêler à des affaires louches.

Comment tout a-t-il pu dégénérer ainsi ?

C'est pour cela qu'aujourd'hui, au détour d'un couloir, Gilbert ne fait que lâcher un :

« - Joyeux anniversaire, Vince. »

 _Si je ne suis qu'un fardeau pour Gil nii-san, je n'ai qu'à juste disparaître …_

« - Merci, Gil nii-san. »

* * *

 **Anniversaire 24 –**

 **(20 ans)**

« - Vincent ? »

Vincent se retourne pour voir venir vers lui, son petit frère du nom de Elliot. C'est le seul Nightray qu'il aime dans toute cette maison. Parce qu'il est tellement différent des autres membres de la famille Nightray et que sa simple présence dans ce manoir redonne le sourire à Gil.

Tous les deux, ils ont sept ans d'écart. Et encore … C'est en enlevant quatre ans avec cet âge qu'il s'est lui-même donné. De par cette différence, ils n'ont pas les mêmes centres d'intérêt. Ils entretiennent néanmoins une relation cordiale. C'est déjà pas mal.

« - Est-ce que tu as un problème, Elliot ?

\- … C'est Gilbert qui m'a demandé de venir te voir.

\- Gil nii-san ? répète le blond, légèrement surprit.

\- Il m'a dit que comme cadeau d'anniversaire, je pouvais t'offrir quelques cours de piano, puisque tu ne sais pas en jouer.

\- Des cours de piano ? Ce serait bien, en effet. Où est-il, d'ailleurs ?

\- Il était dans sa chambre, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Il lisait un livre …

\- Je vois. Je suppose qu'on n'y peut rien. »

Vincent hausse les épaules alors qu'Elliot l'observe silencieusement, cherchant à savoir ce qu'il se cache réellement derrière le visage désintéressé de son frère ainé. En vain. Le blond excelle dans l'art de cacher ses expressions. Surtout depuis quelques temps, en fait. Il pourrait parier que son ainé est devenu encore plus mystérieux après que cette fille soit devenue sa servante, l'année dernière. Quel est son nom, déjà ? Echo, il lui semble. Et d'abord … Où se l'est-il dégoté, cette gamine qui n'a pas l'air d'avoir plus de seize ans ?

« - Est-ce que ça te fait de la peine, que Gilbert ne vienne pas te souhaiter un bon anniversaire ? demande finalement l'héritier Nightray.

\- Non. Gil nii-san a toujours été ainsi. Je dirai que c'est mieux ainsi.

\- Je vois. Tu as finis par te lasser de lui, en fin de compte, conclut Elliot.

\- Certainement pas ! s'exclame Vincent, surprenant son cadet. Gil nii-san est quelqu'un de très précieux à mes yeux, Elliot. Si un jour je devais faire quelque chose de mauvais, ce serait pour lui et lui seul. Disons seulement que cette distance entre nous deux … ne me fera rien regretter. Faisons-nous ce cours de piano ? »

Elliot lance un étrange regard à Vincent.

Il s'est toujours entendu avec sa famille avec laquelle il est lié par le sang. Mais avec ses frères adoptés, il n'a jamais su comment se comporter avec eux. Il ne sait même pas s'il s'entend réellement bien avec Gilbert et Vincent, en fait. Ils sont tellement … différents d'eux, les Nightray !

Il soupire avant d'acquiescer, tous deux prenant la direction de la salle de musique du manoir pour qu'Elliot donne un cours à Vincent.

Depuis sa chambre, Gilbert peut entendre le son triste d'un piano. Il ferme le livre qu'il tient dans les mains et le pose sur la table à côté de lui puis il ferme les yeux pour profiter de la mélodie aux combinaisons si simples, mais pourtant remplie de tant de sentiments. Il sent une pointe de culpabilité l'assaillir lorsqu'il comprend presque tout de suite que c'est Vincent, qui fait résonner cette musique dans les couloirs du manoir. Peut-être aurait-il dû aller voir son frère … ?

Non, c'est mieux ainsi.

* * *

 **Anniversaire 25 –**

 **(21 ans)**

Ses pas résonnant dans les couloirs du manoir Nightray, Vincent se dirige vers l'un des salons où il accueille toujours ses invités. Ses « amis », comme il les appelles couramment. Marchant non loin derrière lui, sa servante, Echo, le suit silencieusement. Il met en place son masque de sourire innocent puis ouvre en grand les portes du salon.

« - Bien le bonjour ! salue-t-il gaiement. »

A l'intérieur, trois personnes vêtues de cape rouge. Deux hommes et une jeune femme.

Vincent s'avance dans la pièce, Echo s'occupant de refermer la porte après son passage.

« - Désolé pour le retard. Il semblerait que Gil nii-san ait aujourd'hui décidé de jouer au grand frère.

\- Que dirait-il, dans ce cas, s'il apprenait que son innocent petit frère s'est allié au Baskerville ? se moque Lottie.

\- Il serait furieux, répond Vincent avec un sourire. Mais ce n'est pas grave ; qu'importe ses expressions ou même ses actes, je l'aimerai toujours autant.

\- Tu me fatigues déjà … soupire la Baskerville. Y a-t-il du nouveau chez les quatre grands ducs ?

\- Du nouveau ? répète Vincent en allant s'asseoir sur un siège. J'ai entendu Gil nii-san dire qu'il allait bientôt tenter de passer un contrat avec Raven. Bien entendu, je sais qu'il y parviendra, c'est Gil après tout.

\- C'est surtout parce qu'il est déjà lié à cette chain depuis cent ans. Il n'aura pas eu à faire grand chose pour obtenir sa chain. Quand Raven aura un contractant, toi aussi tu passeras un contrat avec une chain ?

\- Bien entendu.

\- En tant que membre de Pandora ou bien en tant que Baskerville ?

\- En tant que membre de Pandora, je le crains. Autrement, je serai déclaré comme étant un contractant illégal, ce qui serait fâcheux pour la suite.

\- Autre chose ?

\- Elliot s'est trouvé un valet … qui a piqué ma curiosité.

\- Ta curiosité ? Qu'a-t-il de si spécial, ce valet ?

\- C'est un de ces enfants de la maison de Fianna qui se trouve à Sablier.

\- Oh ?

\- Les enfants qui se retrouvent là-bas sont fortement lié à l'Abysse. Un parent qui est devenu un contractant illégal, une rencontre avec une chain ou même une attaque.

\- Intéressant, en effet, approuve l'un des hommes présents, Fang. Mais sans intérêt pour notre objectif. »

Vincent ne peut s'empêcher de repenser à sa rencontre plus tôt dans la journée avec le fameux serviteur. L'espace d'un instant, il a cru voir au travers cette tignasse désordonnée et ces lumières aux verres épais, des yeux noirs dans lesquelles dansaient des gouttes de lumière. Mais … Il a dû rêver.

Inévitablement, ses pensées dérivent vers son grand frère Gilbert et son comportement peu habituel de tout à l'heure. Il semblait vraiment vouloir jouer au grand frère, aujourd'hui. Parce que c'est son anniversaire ? Peut-être. Qu'en sait-il, après tout ?

Tout ce qui l'importe, c'est le bonheur de son grand frère et rien d'autre.

Et c'est pour ce bonheur qu'il doit à tout prix disparaître.

Pour son grand frère, il est prêt à faire n'importe quoi !

Même à s'allier avec les Baskerville.

Sans la moindre hésitation.

* * *

 **Anniversaire 26 –**

 **(22 ans)**

« - Pourquoi, père ? hurle Claude en frappant le bureau du duc Nightray avec colère. Pourquoi as-tu laissé Gilbert passer un contrat avec Raven ? Il n'est même pas un descendant de la famille Nightray !

\- Pourquoi es-tu si en colère, Claude ? demande le duc. Tu devrais être ravi de savoir qu'un contractant ait enfin été trouvé pour Raven.

\- C'est vrai que ni moi, ni Fred, ni Ernest non plus n'avons réussi à passer un contrat avec Raven … Mais … Peut-être qu'Elliot …

\- C'est inutile, le coupe Vincent. »

L'attention des trois autres personnes se tournent vers Vincent assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre, regardant l'extérieur tout en caressant distraitement ses longs cheveux blonds. Il tourne son regard vairon vers Claude Nightray, poursuivant d'un ton presque narquois :

« - Passer un contrat avec une chain requiert du talent. Mais dans ce cas, il n'est pas question de talent, mais plutôt de qualification. »

Ernest affiche une expression interloqué tandis que son petit frère par adoption poursuit :

« - Et Gil … a obtenu ces qualification il y a longtemps. »

OoOoOoOoO

La démarche hésitante, Vincent s'approche de la porte de l'Abysse de la famille Nightray. Aujourd'hui, il va passer un contrat avec une chain. Il tient un carcer dans sa main qu'il serre pour se donner du courage. Il lance un discret coup d'oeil vers Gilbert qui l'accompagne, au cas où qu'il y ait un problème. A présent, il n'est plus qu'a à peine cent mètre de la grande porte et il peut déjà sentir la pouvoir de l'Abysse. Sensation terriblement familière qui l'effraie. Il doit poser sa main sur cette porte, mais … Et si elle s'ouvrait ? Que ferait-il ? Il ne veut pas qu'une nouvelle tragédie se reproduise !

 _Ne t'ouvre pas … Ne t'ouvre pas … Ne t'ouvre pas …_

C'est ce que Vincent se répète inlassablement dans sa tête, les yeux fermés, tandis qu'il approche sa main tremblante de la porte. Sa main rentre en contact avec elle. Tout devient alors différent, autour de lui. Tout est sombre. Ça y est, il est dans l'Abysse. Mais la porte ne s'est pas ouverte. Bien heureusement !

A présent, il doit passer un contrat avec une chain.

Il lui faut le pouvoir de protéger Gilbert, son grand frère.

OoOoOoOoO

Une douleur sur le côté gauche de la poitrine, à l'endroit même où se trouve le cœur. A l'instant, il vient de passer deux pactes et c'est à la fois fatiguant … et douloureux. Un premier contrat en tant que membre de Pandora grâce à l'utilisation d'un carcer, avec une chain du nom de Yamane aux pouvoirs endormant. Et un second en tant que Baskerville dont lui seul aura l'existence avec une chain qui porte le nom Demios a qui a pour capacité … la décapitation. Une chain inoffensive et une autre aux pouvoirs mortels. La preière officiellement et l'autre inconnue.

La respiration légèrement haletante, Vincent se concentre pour s'empêcher de montrer qu'il souffre à la poitrine. Il serait tout de suite démasqué. Il sent une main se poser sur son épaule tandis qu'une voix inquiète l'appelle :

« - Vince ? Tout … va bien ? Tu … Tu es tout pâle … »

Gilbert semble inquiet pour lui. Il s'extirpe de ses pensées légèrement embrouillées pour tourner son regard vairon vers son grand frère. Il le voit un peu flou … Et il se sent terriblement fatigué.

A cet instant précis, sa nouvelle chain – une sourire géante –apparaît au-dessus de lui et … tout s'obscurcit autour de lui. Il sent la douleur de son corps qui percute douloureusement le sol avant qu'il ne ressente plus rien. Il vient tout simplement … de se laisser emporter par le pouvoir de Yamane et s'est endormit.

OoOoOoOoO

Lorsqu'il se réveille, Vincent remarque qu'on l'a déposé dans son lit.

Heureusement, il est encore totalement habillé. Il n'y a qu'un bandage au niveau de son cou, là où Demios l'a coupé pour boire son sang afin de former le pacte.

Que c'est pitoyable.

A peine vient-il de former un pacte qu'il se laisse déjà submerger par le pouvoir de sa chain. Mais … Il devait s'y attendre. Il connait le prix pour avoir deux pactes en même temps : moins de contrôle sur ses chains et surtout, une durée de vie bien plus courte. Avec deux chains, il y a beaucoup de pouvoir de l'Abysse dans son corps.

« - Vince ? »

Le blond remarque alors Gilbert se tenant dans un coin de la pièce. Cela fait combien de temps qu'il est ici ? Lui-même à l'air fatigué. Lui-même a passé son pacte plus tôt dans la journée et malgré sa fatigue … il est resté pour surveiller Vincent ?

Vincent se lève, titubant légèrement. Gilbert accourt immédiatement vers lui malgré son air fatigué.

« - Attend, Vince ! Il faut que tu te reposes.

\- Je vais bien, Gil nii-san … Je me suis levé un peu trop brusquement, c'est tout.

\- Assied-toi. Et … détend-toi. Sinon, tu risques à nouveau de perdre le contrôle de sa chain. »

Son regard est levé vers le haut, fixant … Yamane qui est à nouveau visible. Vincent décide d'appliquer les conseils. Il s'assied sur le lit et se concentre. Sa chain disparaît comme si de rien n'était.

OoOoOoOoO

Plus tard dans la journée, Vincent a décidé que pour se détendre, il allait faire un tour en ville. C'est ce qu'il a dit à Elliot avant de lui promettre de ne pas trop se surmener, ajoutant que de toute façon, Gilbert sera avec lui. Car en effet, son frère ainé à décidé de l'accompagner, juste au cas où. Suite à cette proposition, le blond a donné sa journée à Echo. Du moins en apparence. Car en réalité, il l'a envoyé faire un rapport à Lottie et aux autres à Sablier sur les évènements de cette journée, en tant que Zwei.

Au milieu de la foule, il distingue les deux personnes pour lesquelles il est venu. Deux Nightray. Il les a entendu dire de mauvaises choses sur Gilbert. Ils ont prévu de lui faire du mal, de l'éliminer, parce qu'il a passé un contrat avec Raven alors qu'il n'est pas un héritier légitime de la maison Nightray.

Et Vincent ne peut tout simplement pas laissé passer cela.

C'est pourquoi il parvient à semer son grand frère grâce à la foule et entre dans la ruelle plutôt sombre où se sont aventurés les deux Nightray. Il les suit discrètement jusqu'à un cul de sac. Lorsqu'ils veulent faire demi-tour, Vincent se plante en plein milieu de leur passage, les empêchant de s'en aller.

« - Vincent ? s'étonne Fred. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Vous tuer, répond le blond. »

Fred écarquille les yeux en entendant cela.

« - Mais qu'est-ce que tu … »

Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Vincent vient de faire apparaître Demios, décapitant Fred grâce à son tout nouveau pouvoir. L'autre Nightray n'a pas le temps de réagir. Sa tête finit par rouler à son tour sur le sol.

Oui.

Pour Gil, son grand frère adoré, Vincent est prêt à tout, même à se salir les mains s'il le faut. Puisqu'il va un jour disparaître … Ce n'est pas grave s'il détruit tout ce qu'il y a autour de lui.

* * *

 **Anniversaire 27 –**

 **(23 ans)**

Ce jour-là, un contractant illégal s'est échappé de sa prison à Pandora. Vincent a décidé de partir à sa recherche et de l'abattre aussi tôt que possible. Le contractant de Grimm possède des informations compromettantes sur le Chasseur de Tête et par conséquent, sur lui. Il doit le tuer avant qu'il ne les diffuses ou bien il risque fortement d'avoir des ennuis.

Tout s'est plutôt passé comme prévu si ce n'est sa rencontre imprévue avec son grand frère Gilbert après qu'il ait abattu le contractant illégal. Son grand frère, tellement préoccupé par l'état de ce petit Vessalius tout juste échappé de l'Abysse, ne s'est même pas souvenu qu'aujourd'hui, Vincent fêtait ses vingt trois ans.

Mais ce n'est pas grave.

Il ne lui en veut pas.

Jamais il ne pourra en vouloir à Gil pour quoi que ce soit.

Il l'aime, alors il lui pardonnera toujours tout et il est prêt à tout pour lui.

 _Qu'importe le nombre de personnes que tu tueras de tes propres mains, je serais toujours le seul à être de ton côté, Gil nii-san._

Toujours.

Jusqu'à ce que la mort l'emporte.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse.

 **De toute façon, dans un avenir plus ou moins proche, Vincent a prévu de disparaître !**


End file.
